My Muse
by ohmayabird
Summary: Natsu is a famous photographer that is often known to take pictures that would make him rich, but his unlikely encounter with Lucy makes him push the shutter button unconsciously. While Lucy is the sheltered daughter of the Heartfilia's that wants nothing more than to see the world outside her home. Rated M for sexual innuendos.
**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _Sometimes it's better to leave things in secret…_

"And here I thought you'd give me something of good use today…" He muttered, throwing the photos on his desk as a sigh escaped his lips. "Guess I was wrong."

"What? It's not like you could get better pictures than me." The retaliation was instant and straightforward. A defeated sigh was heard, his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, that is true." Eyes raked over the thrown photos, greens, black and whites colored. It paled in comparison with the ones from last week. He needed something that would make an uproar in their city. Fiore needs to talk about something new and unfamiliar to them.

"I still think you can get me a better scoop, Natsu." The black-haired boy quipped at the pink-haired boy in front of him. "I'll still pay you for these photos."

"Yeah, yeah." He answered unenthusiastically, his waiting hand accepting the money handed. "Quit harping on me Zeref, you do it too much at home already."

"Well, it's because you need to listen to me from time to time." The older boy reminded, a smile on his lips. Natsu scoffed and headed for the door without uttering a good bye.

"Don't stay out too late, okay?!" Zeref shouted, his own way of saying goodbye.

"Maybe I should ask Mavis for some advice?" He thought, fixing his things as he decided to do just that.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Yes, come in!"

"Zeref-san this just came in for you."

"Thank you, you may leave now."

"Now I wonder what this is about…" Upon opening the envelope he saw a single receipt. "One, two, three…Eight thousand jewels!" He exclaimed, rechecking the amount.

"I've never-" On the bottom left of the receipt was a note for him, _Thanks for paying Zeref! :P– Natsu_

"NATSUUU!"

* * *

"Better pictures, huh?" The pinkette pondered as he looked at his own copies of the photos he had given his brother. He admitted that there was something missing from it. It lacked… something. Something that he himself couldn't take his eyes off from. _But what is it?_

"I think I need a muse…But who-"

 _Growl~_

"Food first!" He exclaimed, his nose following a spicy scent. "Spicy ribs here I come!"

"Natsu-nii!" The boy turned to the source of the voice and saw a younger boy running towards him.

"Romeo! Nice to see yah pal!" He greeted as he ruffling his hair.

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

"Sure you can! Come on, spicy ribs are on me!" His arm slinging on the younger boy's shoulders. Together they walked towards 8islands restaurant.

"By the way Romeo… How are you and Wendy?"

"Wa-What are you talking about Natsu-nii!" Romeo's cheeks turned pink as he continued to stutter. Grinning, he further teased the boy.

"Ohh come on~ Tell me! I can keep a secret!"

* * *

"No Natsu-nii!"

"Ne, Loke?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can I please go out?" She asked, her eyes trained on the ginger-haired boy sitting across the room from her. Slowly Loki stood up, his usual smile on his lips.

"Where shall we go princess?" He asked the girl and earned a pout.

"I meant can I go out by _myself_?" A shocked look crossed his face, almost like his pet cat was killed in front of him.

"I can't let you go by yourself princess, your fa-"

"Stop calling me princess already Loke!" Lucy cut him off and sat upright from her position on her bed. "It's not like something bad would happen to me, I'm a big girl."

 _Big girl she says_ He thought, stalking towards her. "Besides, I'm sure there's still plenty of peo-" She fell back on her bed, whereas Loki caged her against her bed, looming over her.

"The point of going out alone is bad for you." He spoke, his face leaning closer towards her own. In reflex her cheeks crimsoned and her eyes widened the nearer he got. "You call out danger _Lucy._ "

"Bu-"

"No you will not go out alone and that is final." He steeled his resolve into keeping her safe in this hotel room. She pouted at him, but slowly it turned into a smirk as an idea came to her.

"Ne, Loke~" She purred, arms wrapping around his neck. Loke was caught off guard at the sudden change in his princess' actions. "Won't you let me go out alone?" She asked once more, pulling him down towards her, their lips millimeters apart.

"I-uh no." Pouting once more, she rolled them over, now she was on top of him. His cheeks slowly tinted in pink, the sadistic smirk on her face made him stare. _She looks hot._ "I think you'll change your mind~"

"What are you talking about-" Her hand loosened his tie, popping the first two buttons of his shirt. Leaning down, her lips trailed against his jaw line. Her breath ghosted on his ear when she spoke, "Please Loke~"

He gulped, entranced by her actions. "I've been ordered to keep you inside and not attract any unwanted attention Lucy." He repeated once more, hoping that they wouldn't have to come to _whatever_ may happen if they continued their _little_ negotiation. However, the clinking sounds of keys caught his attention once more. His eyes stared at the keys dangled in front of him.

"Thank you Loke~" She quickly clambered off of him and out of the hotel room. Leaving a dazed Loke behind, whose senses have yet to fully recover.

"Where that hell did she learn those things?" He asked no one in particular, his pants feeling tight. "Ahh! Is this what they call forbidden love?!"

* * *

 _Good thing I've been reading those books Erza gave me~_ The blonde giggled as she remembered Loke's cute dazed face. _I didn't think that playboy would easily be tamed._ Her stomach rumbled, making her uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should have eaten first…" Her feet moved on its own, her eyes roamed around the streets. The street lights were open, mellow and warm, almost like how it looked like in the movies where couples walked the streets of Paris.

"Aww~ I wish I had a boyfriend! He'd b-what is that?" Her brown orbs watched a small creature walking across from her. Its tail moved back and forth, paws licked by a little tongue, ears pointed up and then flopped down. As if sensing her watching it turned towards her, _a cat._

"Why is it blue?" Her feet moved closer to it, "Here kitty kitty~" squatting down, her hand stretched towards it, beckoning. Curiously, the feline moved towards her outstretched hand, but quickly it stopped moving. Ears flinched and soon it took off running, "H-hey wait!" Rising to her feet, she ran after the feline, whizzing through the early night streets of Magnolia.

"I should have done some stretches before going out!" She whined as her heart palpitated from the running she was doing. Despite her raging heartbeat, she marveled at the sight Magnolia had to offer to its people.

As she turned to a corner, she bumped into something. It sent her flying to the ground, her ass throbbing from the fall. "Oww~" Her hand rubbing over it.

"You alright?"

Her brown orbs looked up to see a boy around her age, his onyx eyes watched her. All she could do was stare back at him, _why does he have pink hair?_

"It's not pink, its salmon." She gasped.

"D-did I just say that out loud?" She asked sheepishly, gripping his outstretched hand.

"Yeah, you did." He answered back, helping her to stand. Standing tall, he could see that she was a little bit shorter than him. A flowery mix of citrus had caught his attention, unconsciously leaning towards the source.

"Um… What are you doing?" The girl asked, big doe eyes watched him. He coughed and looked the other way, "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, I was following this blue cat." She said, dusting the dirt off of her skirt.

"A blue cat?" He questioned, "That's my cat, Happy."

"Happy?" Her eyebrow quirked. He nodded and called for the said cat once more. They waited for a full two minutes, but the cat didn't show up.

"Are you sure it's your cat?"

"What? You don't believe me?" His onyx eyes challenged her, imploring her to question his own. Her cheeks heated, quickly she looked away from him.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"How do you say so?" She wondered, her eyes landed on the blue-furred cat strutting towards them. He was still watching the blonde girl in front of him and saw that her eyes looked past him. Turning around, a grin appeared on his lips. "There you are Happy!"

The cat moved towards the boy, its tail moving back and forth. He chuckled, "See, I told you this is my cat." Scooping the cat up in his arms, he turned back towards her.

"Why is it blue?" She asked, her hand moving towards it a little hesitant. He smiled, "Pet him." And she did what was told, the cat purred and made her smile.

 _Click!_

"I found him like this." His eyes never wavered from her face, her smile alone could light up a whole room. "Weird~" Her eyes locked onto his once more and the comeback of the pink abominations on his cheeks resurfaced. _Good thing its dark here._

"So where are you from?" He asked, setting Happy back on the ground where it ran off towards the direction it came from.

"I-uhmm…" Her fixation on the ground had him scratching his head. "Can I at least get your name?"

"It's Lucy, what's yours?"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," He muttered, although Lucy heard it and made her blush harder. He grinned, "My name is Natsu."

"You mean like the season Summer?" He nodded, "Yours means light, right?" Lucy nodded too.

"Well, that means we're compatible. Summer and light." He teased, chuckling at her shyness. "Let's go."

"G-go where?!" She exclaimed, his hand holding hers were large and warm. "To get you a disguise, you weirdo."

"I am not weird pinky!"

"It's salmon!"

* * *

"What's taking you so long?!" Natsu exclaimed behind the curtain where Lucy was busy changing, for the past hour and a half.

"I just don't want to stand out too much!"

"If you let me see the clothes you're trying on, I can tell if it's going to attract attention." His voice laced with impatience. He continued to grumble until he heard the curtains open. "Fina-"

She wore simple clothes, a little _too_ simple where her long legs showed complete with the high boots he shoved into her hands earlier. Her skirt was white and stopped mid-thigh, her shirt a simple olive-green sleeveless and contrasted against her milky-white skin. The neckline was a little too low for his liking though, _her cleavage would just attract idiots._

"I think you should change your shirt." He stood up from his seat, his eyes never faltered from her form. A pout appeared on her lips and he found it cute.

"But this was the simplest one I tried on, the others had cuts on the sides~" She whined at him, he sighed. "Fine." He unwrapped his scarf from his neck and then proceeded to wrap it around her neck. _That should do it._

"Hmm…" Something was off of from her clothes, looking around the store with his eyes that landed on some belts. Crossing the room, he quickly selected one and returned back to her. His arms went behind her waist and pulled her towards him a little, fastening the belt on her.

"Perfect." Lucy blushed at the sudden contact between them, "Thanks." He smirked. _I think I'll have a muscle pulled on my face today._

 _Click!_

"Even simple clothes look good on you." He mused, telling the salesman to calculate all the clothes she was wearing. "I think you'll still attract some attention." He added, paying the man.

"Have a nice day you two!" The salesman bid them farewell."Ah~ young love."

.

"Okay, Luce, we have at least four hours before midnight." He announced as he looked at his watch, "Think you can stay out that long?"

"I think so?" She uttered, her hands busy tying her long locks into a side ponytail.

"Why'd you tie your hair?"

"Because it's hot," Her hand tugged at the scaly scarf he wrapped around her neck. "Especially this, why did you give it to me anyway?"

"Because," He moved towards her, closing the gap between them. "You're showing too much skin." His index finger ghosted over the ends of her skirt, as if to prove his point. "I don't like it, _Lucy._ "

"I-um…you-" Flustered, her hands ended up playing with the ends of the scarf. "Pervert." She whispered.

"Oi! I'm not a pervert!" Scowling at her, his onyx eyes turned darker, "I'm just protecting what's mine."

"I'm not yours!" She glared at him and earned a sexy smirk from the pink-haired boy. He leaned down close for her ear to feel his breath. "I found you Lucy~ Finders keepers~" He backed off, and was thrilled at the shade of red she sported. _I think she's redder than that demon's hair._

 _Click!_

"You up for some dinner?" He asked, his hands going inside his pockets. Her brown orbs looked up at him, and was greeted with a warm smile. "Sure."

Grinning at her answer, he lent his arm out to her like a gentleman was supposed to. Giggling, she wrapped her arm around his. But of course Natsu wasn't the boring type of gentleman, because as soon as they started walking for a few minutes he instantly dropped the arm she was hugging and pulled her by the waist. _And, behold her blush returns, responsive little thing isn't she?_

* * *

"She's asleep already?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Hmm… Well, that is good. I'll call again tomorrow." A voice came from the device Loke was holding to his ear. "Keep her safe for me Loke."

"Of course, Sir."

"Sweetheart? Is that Loke?" A feminine voice was heard from the other line. "Can I talk to him?" Some shuffling was heard from the line, undeniably being handed over.

"Loke?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" The ginger-haired asked and a giggle was heard. "Lucy's out isn't she?"

"I-err… how did you know?" Surprised laced his voice, Jude, Lucy's father had believed that his daughter was already asleep. On the other hand, Layla, Lucy's mother just asked if she was out.

"I'm her mother, I know my little girl." She sighed dramatically, the phone their only form of communicating. "Good thing Jude doesn't know how to Face Time, or else you'd have your head off."

"Ma'am!" Her teasing threat would always get to him, no matter how much he knew that it wouldn't happen. "Well, I'll end this call right now so you can look for her~"

The line cut off. Silence.

"LUCY WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

"Aren't you just adorable?!"

"Um…" Lucy squirmed against the white-haired girl's arms. The minute Natsu had introduced her, she had become a stuff toy.

"Mira you're going to suffocate her." Natsu warned, pulling Lucy away from the white head. Her blue eyes watched how he pulled and held Lucy, eyes twinkling in delight. _Ara ara~_

"Anyway, can we get something to eat?" He asked while guiding Lucy towards some empty seats.

"Of course! The usual?" Having memorized his favorite spicy foods because of the hundred times he had always ordered it. "Yeah!" She almost jumped over the bar when she saw him lean towards Lucy, whispering something.

"And something sweet for Luce!" _He even has a nickname for her!_

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" Her brown orbs looked around the building. It was noisy, but the noise contained laugher, shouts from here and there and the occasional sounds of glasses breaking.

"Yup!" Popping the 'p', he grinned at her. "These idiots here are like my family."

"Everyone seems nice," She giggled at a small blue-haired girl with an orange bandana on her head talking to a mean looking guy with long black hair and piercings. The guy said something and the girl blushed, slapping his arm in response. "I like it here."

 _Click!_

"Oh? Want to stay here with me?" He asked, his cheek leaning against his palm as he watched her closely.

"Huh?" She asked, turning to face him and stopped. _C-close!_ Natsu smiled, his other hand twirled a lock of her hair that was still in a ponytail.

"I said, do you want to stay here with me Lucy?" Onyx bore into brown, she gulped and felt her heart pound in her chest.

"What are y-you talking about?" Her voice squeaked that made him grin.

"Here's your food you two~" Mira placed their order in front of them, giggling at the pout Natsu sported, his eyes watching her as if telling her _why did you disturb us!_ "Enjoy~"

"This looks delicious!" She exclaimed, mouthwatering from the heavenly smell that the foods emitted. "Mira's the best cook here, I'm sure you'll like it." Natsu said, eating his own share.

Together they ate in silence, well Natsu was like a madman that made his food splatter around them, but miraculously they didn't land on Lucy. She watched him with wide eyes, mouth gaping in bewilderment.

"You should close that mouth, unless you want me to put my tongue inside it." Natsu teased, pausing as he gave her a smirk. "Y-pervert!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, blushing hard. He cackled and the doors opened.

"Mira! I need your help!" The new comer announced strutting to the white-haired beauty. Lucy's eyes widened, unconsciously wrapping her arms around Natsu's arm that was holding a drink. He looked down at her arms and then at her face, his brow's knitting in confusion. "You okay there?"

"Natsu, I need to go!" She whispered, panic as she watched the familiar ginger-haired boy talking with Mira. Natsu's eyes followed her sight and growled.

"Come on." He stood up and grabbed her hand, quickly walking out the door. Not once did they look back to see if the ginger head had seen them. Mira's blue eyes saw them but choose not to say it to the boy she was talking to.

"Oh my~ I haven't seen them here Loke." A sigh of frustration was heard, "Thanks Mira, call me if you see them!"

"Poor Natsu~"

.

Natsu took her to the outskirts of the town, where the whole town was now lit with lights, but high above it was the vast sky filled with stars.

"It's beautiful." Her voice broke through the silence enveloping them, awe as she stared at the stars twinkling. Her eyes lit up in delight, a smile on her lips. It was similar to how she saw the stars at home, but something about here just made it more special.

 _Click!_

"Glad you like it, I found this a long time ago and no one knows about it." He explained as he sat on the grass and patted the spot next to him. No questions asked, she sat beside him and just watched the stars. "Now it's our little secret."

She turned towards him and stared, he was smiling. "Thank you Natsu."

"You're welcome Lucy."

Silence.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked after some time. "Yeah?"

"I'm not from here." She admitted, looking back at the sky. "I guessed that, what about it?"

"I'm from Acalypha, a small town away from here." She continued and Natsu listened.

"I'm the daughter of a wealthy conglomerate, the Heartfilia's." She giggled, looking back at him. "Basically I'm like a princess." He chuckled at that.

"It shows, Lucy." He laid down on the grass, crossing his arms behind his head as he looked at the sky for a brief moment, before it went back to her.

"I've lived here in Magnolia for as long as I can remember." _Even in the dark, she shines._

"I'm a freelance photographer." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What kind?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual kind." He sighed, "I help my brother make the headlines."

"Well, that's nice of you." He scoffed and she giggled at him. "But lately I've been having trouble finding something that would catch anyone's attention…"

She listened and never uttered a word to disrupt his story, just a couple of nods here and there.

"Then I thought I needed a muse…" He looked up at her, a smile settled on his lips. "And I just found it."

"Me?!" Her eyes widened, her finger pointing at herself. He nodded and sat back up. "B-but!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hand in pictures of you." His hand caressed her cheek, "I'll keep those pictures all to myself."

She blinked at him, he leaned forward. Slowly, Lucy's eyes closed and Natsu continued to advance. However, he stopped the minute their noses touched.

"It's midnight," He coughed, standing up and dusted the grass off of him. Lucy blinked in daze and confusion. "I should get you back."

"Okay." She muttered, placing her hand on his outstretched one. Together they walked back towards the town. Natsu followed her towards her hotel, both of them absorbed in their own thoughts.

 _Why did he stop!_

 _You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!_

They stopped outside the hotel, an awkward silence between them. "Th-Thank you for tonight Natsu, I had fun." A sheepish smile was given to him.

"Huh? Ah, no problem Lucy." He returned the smile, sheepish and guilty. She giggled, and headed towards the hotel. _Oh well, maybe we-_ A warm hand pulled on her wrist, she twirled and her lips met soft, warm lips. Her eyes widened briefly, staring into closed ones. Slowly, her own closed and she returned the kiss back, her arms circling his neck. While Natsu's hand tugged on the ribbon holding her hair, freeing her long, golden locks.

Pulling back, he laid his forehead against her, "I was going to do this earlier." Grinning like a boy who won the lottery. "But thought that it'd be better to do it now." Her laugh was heard, and his heart soared in pride.

"Your scarf?" She asked, playing with the ends of the object. "Keep it for the mean time." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"See you later Lucy!" He grinned, before heading his way.

Lucy was left outside her hotel with a flushed face, her hand on her forehead. Looking like a love-struck teen. _Maybe I am._

"Ah! There you are Lucy! Where- Are you okay? Your face is red."

"Shut up Loke."

* * *

 **2 days later**

"Great work Lucy!"

"Thanks Loke!" She beamed, stretching her arms as they returned back to the hotel.

"I'll go and take a bath, order some food will you?"

"Okay!" Her long hair pinned in a side ponytail, swished back and forth as she walked. Going inside her room she was surprised when she heard a familiar voice.

"Glad you're still wearing my scarf."

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked and thrilled to see him. He smirked and got up from his laying position on her bed, "Well, I missed this blonde weirdo and decided to visit her."

"I'm not weird!" She pouted, but couldn't hold the smile that wanted to stay on her lips.

"Let's find that out shall we?" He teased, holding her hands in his. Confused she looked up at him. Out of his pocket he produced a familiar ribbon, tying them around both her wrist.

"Let's have a little fun~" He smirked, locking the door behind her.

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** This one-shot is inspired from Neo Angelique Abyss episode 9 :D

 **memo2:** I'm officially graduating! But our graduation will be held in May xD So until then I'm just enjoying my last vacation watching anime, reading manga, writing stories and studying languages :D

 **memo3:** What the hell did I just write!?

 **memo4:** Reviews onegai? :D

Here's my tumbler account: I have other things about Nalu posted there and not here xD type in tumblr.c and add this blog/ohmayabird

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl?'**_

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
